Today, machines (also referred to herein as “assets”) are ubiquitous in many industries. From locomotives that transfer cargo across countries to farming equipment that harvest crops, assets play an important role in everyday life. Depending on the role that an asset serves, its complexity, and cost, may vary.
Because of the increasing role that assets play, it is also becoming increasingly desirable to monitor and analyze the operation of assets in a given operating environment. To facilitate this, assets may be equipped with sensors that are configured to monitor various operating parameters of the asset and an on-asset computer that is configured to send data indicative of these operating parameters over a network to a central data analytics platform that is configured to analyze the data, in order to learn more about the operation of the assets.